


Video Games and Phoenix Metaphors

by wakandan_wardog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Banter, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Companionable Snark, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character(s), Multi, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: Pepper plays Pokemon GO for SI Employee Morale... But she thinks the boss should be in on it too, and the best way to get Tony to do something is to get Rhodey to do something, and then clue Tony in. (Hint: It works.)





	Video Games and Phoenix Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/gifts).



> So I got to play-arguing with a friend about Pokemon GO teams. I seriously think Tony would be Valor, and was met with resistance. SpiteSiren ahoy, I wrote a drabble to share. XD

Tony cannot believe what he’s hearing and he should -by all rights- turn his head to at least  _ look _ at Pepper while he talks to make the whole thing even more mind-blowing. But in truth, he knows exactly what she looks like, and the mental image in his head makes this  _ more than surreal enough _ , honestly. He knows Pepper, knows the exact shade of auburn her hair turns under the soft amber lights of the office, knows that she’s dressed in a crisp, cream-colored skirt suit for work today. Knows that her red lips are downturned as she talks to him and he hides in the couch, and he doesn’t need to see the exact shade of disappointment in her eyes, thanks. So instead he elects to burrow his face further into the couch cushion and wonder just how the fuck this is his life. 

“Are you listening to a word I’ve said?” Pepper asks as she sorts her way through files and fidgets with objects on the desk.

“How can I not?” He mumbles. “Pepper, you’re talking about a video game.”

“Tony.” Pepper sighs at him, sounding exasperated but fond. “I am saying you should play a game, for solidarity with your employees, and you’re saying no? Do you grasp the sheer ridiculous nature of this argument?”

“Pepper, it’s a video game! We’re in our twenties!”

“How could I forget, with the height of maturity you are exhibiting by whining into the sofa?” She questions in a tone that is distinctly unimpressed. 

“Just because there are three Pokemon Gyms on Stark Industries property does not mean I have to play!” Tony whines. “ _ You don’t _ !”

There’s utter silence in the office. The air clicks off, and not a paper rustles.

_ What? _

Something in Tony freezes, and then he scrambles to sit upright. “Pepper, you don’t!”

“Of course I do.” She looks smooth and professional sitting at her desk, but she’s got her phone in her hand and now he’s imagining she’s playing the game that she could not possibly be serious about. “It’s good for employee morale.”

Tony gapes at her. “You’re not serious.”

“Of course I am.” Pepper rolls her eyes. “JARVIS?”

“Miss Potts has reached level 8, though her loyalties remain unpledged at this time.” JARVIS replies smoothly. “The staff are considering making PowerPoint presentations to sway her to their sides. Shall I take the liberty of creating your Trainer persona, Sir?”

“Betrayed on all sides.” Tony mumbles, eyes still wide.

“Rhodey just leveled up.” Pepper replies proudly. “And he caught an Aron! It’s so cute!”

“What is happening…”

*

A week later, Tony is sprawled out on a section of his massive penthouse sofa, half over Rhodey’s lap while Pepper strokes his hair. “Level 7 and I caught a Pikachu I am totally naming after my Honey Bear.”

“I am not your electric mouse.” Rhodey mutters, slapping Tony’s thigh lightly. “But have you joined a team yet?”

Gleefully typing in the name, Tony’s reply is a half-listening mumble. “Huh?”

“Oh my god, you’re such a failure as a nerd, Tones.” Rhodey mumbles solemnly. “I’m ashamed. MIT is ashamed.”

“Shut up, I just finished up a brand new satellite and a phone and StarkPad update.” Tony sulks, glaring over his shoulder. “Pepper can tell you. Pepper! Tell Rhodey to be nice to me!”

“Tony has brought honor to his Alma Mater this week.” Pepper replies smoothly, scritching her nails through the billionaire’s hair. “But we should all pick teams before long. Hopefully not the same one, so the staff all have someone on their side.”

“So let’s pick a team for each other and that way it’ll be fair.” Rhodey beams, snatching Tony’s phone out of his best friend’s hands and politely passing his own cell to Pepper. “Tones, dibs on picking for you as I’ve known you longest. Pepper! You get to pick for me, and Tony can choose for you!”

“What did I do to deserve this?” Pepper wonders playfully as she hands her phone over. “Tony just click one of the gyms nearby and it’ll prompt you from there.”

“Why are we doing this?” Tony wonders as he obediently follows direction.

“For fun, dear.” Pepper replies. “Don’t worry, if it’s awful I’ll just start over.”

The billionaire pouts. “No pressure.” 

*

Tony blinks at the new team affiliation and the wardrobe change applied to his character courtesy of Rhodey. The bright red makes him smile, as does the fiery bird logo ghosting behind his character. “Valor, huh?”

“ _ ‘Never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified.’ _ ” Rhodey quotes without looking up, his smile soft. “Mystic Blue, Pepper?”

“You look handsome in your dress blues.” Pepper returns, her smile soft as she elbows Tony. “Instinct?”

“I trust your instincts.” Tony shrugs. “You make me trust mine.”

“Well… that.. Makes sense…” 

*

The ringing of a cellphone in the dead of night means little when you spend as much time jet-setting as James Rhodes does. With a sigh he rolls over on his cot, groping blindly for his StarkPhone. 

“Team Valor just staged a full-property takeover.” Pepper sighs loudly before Rhodey can even mumble a greeting. “I’m willing to bet it’ll be country wide by sunset because Tony is a  _ cheat _ . I’ve arranged for you to have leave for a military contract committee and if you don’t turn at least one of the gyms Mystic Blue by inspiring your third of the staff, I will release that video of you and Tony drunk singing karaoke in your boxers on his grand piano.”

“Hello to you too, Pepper?” Rhodey mumbles as he scrubs his face. “Why am I getting blackmail threats at two in the morning? Is Team Instinct going to do her part, or is it all on me and mine?”

“I lost our last battle.” Pepper admits. “I can’t retaliate for 48 hours, nor can my minions.”

Rhodey sighs, reaching for his clothes. “You shouldn’t call teammates minions.”

“Darcy is a minion, the staff that picked Instinct are teammates.” Pepper corrects. “Neither I nor my Trainer-Minions can retaliate for 48 hours, Tony’s conditions. He won, and then he staged a coup and had staff raid and takeover the other gyms at SI. I need you to come help until I can move against him.”

“When is my ride here?”

“It just landed, I want you in the air in twenty minutes, Rhodes.”

“On my way, Ma’am. Happy to form an alliance with Instinct to stop Valor from a global takeover.”

“Great. I want to gloat at him over dinner.”

“Is he buying?” Rhodey perks. “Sushi?”   
“Five Star but only if we make sure SI isn’t Valor red by 6:30pm.”

“I am all over this Pep, see you soon!” 

*

“You are both cheaters and should be ashamed.” Tony mutters as he works his way through his serving of rice. “Alliances were forbidden.”

“No they weren’t.” Pepper argued. “It was never brought up. You can forbid them now, but they weren’t against the rules of our bet when I called James to help.”   
“I’m not going to shoot myself in the foot and forbid them now.” Tony replies scathingly. “I’m going to seduce my Honey Bear back from the Team Instinct homewrecking CEO that stole him and turn all of SI red and blue!”

Rhodey grins over his sashimi. “Careful Tony, your Captain America crush is showing.”

“... I don’t like either of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There is every chance this AU will continue... But this is just for fun so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
